


Twisted En Juliette

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Cults, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Eating of Body Parts, Graphic Description, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Yeo Hwanwoong, Sacrifice, Seoho becomes a dentist, Vampire Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Werewolf Yeo Hwanwoong, Wow this took a dark turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet story, but with vampires, werewolves, and more.Like a princess inside her tower, Geonhak longed to see the outside. One day, he escapes the watchful eyes of his jailers and makes a break towards freedom. It was then, when he saw the most beautiful werewolf. Despite knowing vampires and werewolves don't get along, he wanted to make the werewolf his. Little did he know what his sweet Juliet had in store for him; but little did Juliet know, Romeo was just as twisted.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Twisted En Juliette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ongniel_nara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_nara/gifts).



> Please proceed at your own risk.
> 
>   
> Also, to Ongniel_nara, I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted or had in mind.

In a land where twilight reigned over the skies, vampires and werewolves begrudgingly coexisted on opposite sides. In the past, their territories hadn’t always been divided by the mist-covered river of Achlys. Anguished and miserable, the goddess had casted her anger upon the two night creatures, throwing them into an unwanted, but unavoidable, feud. As her poisonous flowers clouded their better judgement, both sides went to war, leaving behind only bloodshed and her unending misery. 

Centuries had passed, yet both sides couldn’t let go of the grudge held against each other’s throat. Though, in the recent years of watching their people dwindle in number, both leaders decided for a peace treaty. It’d benefit both sides for the time being until the day Achlys’ flowers bloomed once more.

-

Geonhak believed that one day, he would fall in love with someone as Romeo and Juliet fell in love with each other. But since he was the prince, he was forbidden to go outside. From the day he was borned, Geonhak had been confined inside the castle walls. He couldn’t go outside and wander around, nor could he go to the garden for a stroll without being followed by his personal guards. It wasn’t like a werewolf or vampire hunter was going to jump from the bushes and attack him. He couldn’t even talk to his friend, Dongju, without having someone eavesdrop on their conversation. No matter how many times Geonhak had ordered them to stop following him, they’d reply with, “It’s our duty to protect you, Your Highness.” What a bunch of bullshit. Geonhak was strong enough to protect himself. 

That’s exactly why Geonhak gave the guards the slip and snuck out the castle. He managed to convince the guard watching him that he had to take a dump, and the vampire laughably believed him. Though, it was probably because the boy was newly turned that he didn’t know vampires had no need to use the bathroom. Either way, Geonhak was glad he could finally experience the world outside for himself and by himself.

The night air was crisp and full of bustling wind, emitting eerie howls every so often. Clouds lazily drifted in the sky, casting shadows along the floor as they rode by. Weed and vines grew on and around the trees, given them some sort of foliage to cover their bare exterior. Rotten leaves laid scattered over the land, crunching loudly beneath the soles of Geonhak’s shoes. Black and gray flowers were littered everywhere. Many sprouted from the ground, but others grew high in the trees. They would’ve been camouflaged with the darkness if it weren’t for Geonhak’s perfect vision in the night. Stooping over, Geonhak plucked one of the flowers up. He rubbed the flower over his lips, parting them so he could take a petal in between. It was soft, almost leathery. Vampires survived solely on human blood, so eating wasn’t necessary; but Geonhak couldn’t help but pluck the petal off and savor it in his mouth. One by one, he depetaled the flower until there was nothing left. The taste was bland, but Geonhak didn’t mind. There was nothing good in the world anyways.

Geonhak wandered towards the barrier dividing the two lands. The river was as red as ever, said to be the blood of their ancestors’ feud with the wolves. Geonhak stared wistfully at the calm water, debating whether he should explore the lands more or if he should return. His father had probably already sent out people to look for him. 

Just as Geonhak was about to make a decision, a silhouette caught his eyes. Across the river, in between the trees, Geonhak could barely make out the figure. Geonhak watched wearily as the figure walked closer towards the river bank. Making sure to stay out of sight, Geonhak crept closer to the cluster of bushes lining the river. It may not have been the best hiding spot, but Geonhak was captivated. This was the first time he’s ever seen a living and breathing werewolf. 

When the wolf stepped close enough that Geonhak could make out their features, Geonhak couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped. The wolf was petite and slim, marking him as an omega. At least, Geonhak was pretty sure that he was one from the books Geonhak had read on werewolf biology. Either way, the wolf was absolutely alluring. 

The wolf must’ve smelt him, or Geonhak must’ve caught his attention somehow, because the omega let out a startled noise and turned to flee.

“W-wait!” Geonhak called, quickly standing up. “You’re very pretty!” He sincerely hoped that the wolf wouldn’t run away. Thankfully, the werewolf stopped, but he didn’t turn around. Geonhak took that as his cue to keep going.

“Um, this is my first time seeing a werewolf, and you look nothing like they do in the books.” Geonhak let out a shaky exhale, preparing himself for his next words. “What I’m trying to say is that I’minlovewithyou!” Geonhak wanted to hide in shame. He imagined that if he met someone he liked, he’d swoon them with his coolness. 

Geonhak could see the other’s hesitation. After a nerve-wracking moment of silence, the latter finally spoke.

“But you’re a vampire. How can you love me?” Geonhak didn’t know he could fall any deeper in love. The wolf’s voice was positively mellifluous. Geonhak wanted nothing more than to listen to him talk forever.

“It was love at first sight! I know we just met, but please be mine,” Geonhak blurted, inwardly mortified at himself. It was like his mouth had a mind of its own.

“Well it’s just that. We just met, and I don’t even know your name,” the wolf responded, turning around to face the vampire. Geonhak was met with deep hypnotizing eyes and stunning blonde hair. Geonhak swore he felt his heart beat. 

“Geonhak. My name, that is,” Geonhak replied, nearly faltering as those eyes were focused solely on him. “May I know yours?”

“Geonhak? That’s a unique name. You can call me Hwanwoong. When the moon rises once more, will you meet me back here? I’ll give you my answer then,” Hwanwoong said, suddenly coy. With that, the wolf disappeared back into the forest, casting one last smile at Geonhak.

Geonhak sighed softly. The moon would be rising shortly.

“Until we meet again, my fair Juliet.”

-

Time passed slowly as Geonhak sat in one of the sturdier trees hanging over the river. It was slightly farther down the bank from where he met Hwanwoong, but Geonhak would still be able to see the wolf when he arrived. He was surprised no one had come looking for him; or maybe they thought he wouldn’t go near the river and were looking anywhere but the river. Oh, well. Geonhak was going to enjoy his freedom while it lasted. 

Movement in the forest caught Geonhak’s attention and he leapt down from his spot. He jogged over to where Hwanwoong was waiting for him. If Geonhak was in love with Hwanwoong before, then Geonhak didn’t know how he felt now. The omega was dressed in white robes that trailed slightly behind him. His face was covered with a veil to match, leaving only his red stained lips to be seen. To Geonhak, he looked like a bride on her wedding day. 

For a moment, both of them merely stood on opposite sides. Geonhak didn’t know if Hwanwoong could see him, but Geonhak wanted so badly to lift the veil and kiss those red lips until they smeared.

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night,” Geonhak recited, getting a running start before leaping over the river. He landed with a soft thud before Hwanwoong. “God, you’re so beautiful.” Geonhak truly meant every word. 

Geonhak reached out to caress the other’s cheek, thumb rubbing loving circles into his skin. “Can I kiss you?” Those lips looked so enticing.

“Please,” Hwanwoong breathily replied, craning his neck upwards invitingly. Geonhak ripped the veil off, tossing it aside as he pulled Hwanwoong closer to him. It felt like Geonhak was holding the entire world in his arms.

Geonhak let out a startled yelp as soft lips pressed against him. His eyelids fell shut as he bathed in Hwanwoong’s affection. Afterwards, Geonhak returned the kiss with vigor. His tongue slipped into the wolf’s mouth, mapping it out in his leisure. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away gasping for breath. 

“With this kiss, you’ve stolen my heart,” Geonhak whispered sweetly against Hwanwoong’s lips, kissing them once more to seal his confession. Geonhak could feel himself burning up at how bright and charming Hwanwoong’s smile was.

“No, my love. I think it was you who stole mine,” Hwanwoong purred, nibbling lightly on Geonhak’s bottom lip before placing a kiss there. 

Geonhak tackled the shorter male to the floor, the two of them lost in bliss soon after. Their passion was full of sweet kisses and tender touches. It was if they were the only two that existed. 

As they laid in each other’s arms, exhausted after their romp, Geonhak knew there was only one good thing in the world; and it was the wolf dozing off next to him. Noticing Hwanwoong was on the verge of sleep, Geonhak whispered, “Good night, my sweet. Sweet dreams ‘til you wake once more.”

Giddiness swelled up in his heart as he watched Hwanwoong sleep peacefully beside him. All sense of danger flew out the window because Geonhak felt safe with Hwanwoong, even if he was laying on werewolf territory. Geonhak felt like he could do anything as long as Hwanwoong was by his side.

Linking their pinkies together, Geonhak fell asleep to the lullaby of Hwanwoong’s soft breathing.

‘Til death do us part; but even then, you’ll be mine.

-

Geonhak woke up to the sound of rustling. Then, the searing pain on his back. Reality kicked in and Geonhak snapped his eyes open, craning his neck to see what was happening. Two werewolves were tying him upright to a silver cross using chains. The cold metal punctured his skin where it hugged his body too tight, forcing welts to form in an attempt to prevent further damage.

“It seems like our prince finally woke up!” The taller one jeered, smiling a bit too widely. “How unfortunate… for him that is!” He was rocking back and forth on his feet, his hands hidden behind his back. Psychotic energy radiated from him, and Geonhak was instantly weary. From the look of things, he was in a bad situation.

“Wait, where’s Hwanwoong?” Geonhak thought frantically, looking around in hopes of spotting the blonde haired wolf. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. Geonhak could only hope he was alright. 

“Shut up, frog. We have to finish this before Youngjo gets here, or else we’ll be the ones sacrificed,” the one with orange hair snarled, baring his fangs menacingly. “We’re only alive thanks to Hwanwoong being such a little minx.”

“Hey now, you two play nice. Got it, Seoho? Keonhee?” Hwanwoong cooed, stepping out from the shadows. He was dressed in the most scandalous outfit Geonhak had ever seen - granted he came from nobility, so seeing Hwanwoong dressed so revealingly was a shock. 

The omega waltzed up to the two wolves, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek in a placating manner before coming to stand before Geonhak. 

“Hwanwoong,” Geonhak breathed out. He wanted to ask so many questions, but before he could get even one out, Hwanwoong was already turning around to leave. He left with a dainty wave of his fingers and a joyous ‘have fun.’ Geonhak couldn’t call out after him because the tall wolf, Keonhee, was suddenly inches away from his face. His eyes were filled with childlike curiosity, but Geonhak could see the vast insanity beneath. 

“You’re pretty ugly for a vampire.” Geonhak was not expecting that. Anger welled up inside him and he snapped his fangs at the wolf. Keonhee leapt back with a shriek, holding his nose. Geonhak managed to snag the tip, leaving it red. Too bad there was no blood though. Snickers erupted from the other wolf, unashamed of laughing at Keonhee. 

Geonhak’s world was disoriented as his head was bashed against the cross, leaving him dazed. 

“You’ll pay tenfold for that, bastard!” Keonhee warned, eyes glinting dangerously in the dark. His hands finally appeared from behind his back, clutching a silver axe. The blade was jagged and partially rusted. 

Keonhee prowled towards him like a hunter approaching its prey, but Geonhak couldn’t run. The silver had already drained his energy, leaving him to the mercy of his captors. Once Keonhee was in swinging range, he began to hack away at Geonhak’s thighs, clumsily cutting through flesh, veins, and bone until Geonhak’s limb was barely holding together with the rest of his body. Geonhak was in agony. Not only could he feel the jagged axehead biting into his body with each swing, but he could feel the silver burning him with each stroke. The smell of burnt flesh hung heavily in the air, wanting nothing more than to end his misery. 

“Oh, the smell of fresh meat,” Keonhee spoke whimsically, salivating as he stared in hunger at the vampire’s severed legs. The wolf licked his lips, unable to repress his unbridled desires. He grabbed the nearest leg, holding it like it was a dear treasure before devouring it. Bits of meat and blood flew on everywhere as Keonhee lost himself to his baser instincts. 

Geonhak turned away from the scene, but even then, he could hear as Keonhee gobbled down his legs. He felt his stomach curdling, ready to hurl as if he’d just eaten human food.

“Go somewhere else, you lunatic. You’re giving me a headache,” Seoho spoke from the sideline. “Killing off those other blood suckers was bad enough as it was. I don’t need your stupidity to be added to the mix.” Keonhee was quick to scurry away.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Geonhak shouted, alert and desperate for answers. The vampires were wiped out? Was that why they didn’t go looking for him? But when did the wolves get a chance? So many questions circulated through Geonhak’s brain, none of which he knew the answer to. 

“What do you think? While you were out frolicking with Hwanwoong, we destroyed the entirety of your race. Oh, don’t tell me, you were so enamored with Hwanwoong that you didn’t care about anything else?” Seoho taunted, an awful smile playing at his lips. “Well, I don’t blame you. His cunt is definitely something else.”

“You should’ve stayed in your little castle, Prince,” Seoho continuously mocked, eyes full of malice as he swung a hammer down on Geonhak’s arm. A cry tore itself from his throat, the pain coursing through his body like a tsunami. “Why’d you come to play with the big bad wolves, hm?” Swing after swing assaulted his body. Most of them were aimed at his arms, but others hammered against his ribs, efficiently cracking some of them. 

Mustering up all the blood and saliva gathered in his mouth, Geonhak spat it at the wolf. The mix landed square on the wolf’s cheek, burning away some of the skin. Geonhak grinned in satisfaction at the other’s shocked face. He watched as his face morphed into anger, but Geonhak wasn’t scared. He knew he wasn’t going to make it out of this alive, but that didn’t mean he was going down without a fight.

“Seems like we’re going to have to do something about that filthy mouth of yours,” Seoho growled, baring his fangs at the vampire and grabbing a silver clamp to force the bound man’s lips apart. Geonhak flinched as the silver seared his lips and gums. He could feel the tool pushing at his teeth, threatening to shatter them. Geonhak was forced to watch as his torturer picked up a scalpel, letting it shine in the moonlight before carelessly poking it around in his mouth. Geonhak felt numb to everything. Only the telltale pricks of the scalpel indicated that the orange-haired wolf was doing something.

Then, horror filled Geonhak’s mind as he laid eyes on the pink muscle the wolf held between two fingers. Seoho smiled devilishly as he opened his maw, letting the tongue dangle between his lips. It was like watching in slow motion as the appendage disappeared between sharp teeth. The gulp was audible in the silence. 

“Thanks for the meal,” Seoho sneered, licking his lips clean. “Now, what should we do next?” He turned around to pick up the hammer again, swinging it this way and that before bringing it down on the vampire’s fangs, instantly knocking his top right premolars loose. Pain exploded through the numbness, wresting a garbled cry from his throat. Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth, dripping profusely. 

A pair of pliers entered his bleary vision, the tool dragging along his gums before clamping down on one of his miraculously intact fangs. With a tear, the tooth came loose with a small spray of blood. Everything had numbed again, and Geonhak couldn’t be more thankful. Geonhak squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see the beta mutilating his body anymore. 

“Nuh-uh, lover boy. No closing your eyes,” Keonhee singsonged. Shit, the psycho was back. Geonhak felt something warm against the seams of his eyelids before they were being forced open. Grimy fingers were keeping his eyes open to witness the scalpel hovering over his left eye.

“No-” Geonhak screamed as the blade pierced straight through his pupil. His vision was rendered useless, but he could feel the scalpel cutting to the back, ready to pop his eye out of its socket. It fell out with a wet squelch. The eye rolled down his body, landing on the ground with a soft thud. 

“What a waste,” Seoho commented offhandedly, “We could’ve eaten that too.”

“What the hell did you do!?” Hwanwoong shouted, frozen in place at the sight before him. His pretty eyes were wide with shock, his mouth gaped open. Geonhak remembered when those lips were wrapped around his cock when they were making love earlier. “We were supposed to sacrifice him - not dissect him!”

A fierce argument broke out, but Geonhak couldn’t hear anything. The only reason he was still alive was because his heart went untouched throughout the entire process. 

“Let’s just kill him and get this over with!” Keonhee loomed over him, stake poised high in the air. Geonhak followed the way the stake sunk into his chest. He could feel each layer protecting his heart being punctured through. What little blood he possessed bubbled up and dribbled out over his clothes, staining them a dark red. It almost looked black - sinister, even.

“Ah, so this is what death is like,” Geonhak mused to himself, looking up at the star filled sky. Contrary to the norm, there wasn’t a single cloud found. “No matter. I’ll see you in the afterlife, my Juliet. Not even death will keep us apart.” 

A terrible wail sounded in the night as Hwanwoong convulsed to the ground. Purple veins stood out from his fair skin, the poison quickly taking over his body. The omega was left gasping for breath as he clawed at his throat, nails leaving red trails behind as they tore through the soft skin. It didn’t take long for him to collapse to the floor, the dirt marring his face and revealing his true colors. 

“Hwanwoong!” Panicked voices filled the never-ending night as the two werewolves scurried around frantically. What they did, Geonhak had no business caring about. All he cared about was reuniting with his beloved. 

“You bastard!” Geonhak only grinned inwardly as the last of his consciousness faded out.

He’d stolen the one thing they held dear, and claimed Hwanwoong as his own. The werewolves unknowingly played their parts, allowing Geonhak to experience his dream of a love like Romeo and Juliet’s. 

In the end, it was Geonhak who had the last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Seoho's ability as a dentist: 0 out of 5 stars (Sorry, Seoho)
> 
> Wow, this story went through so much changes. Originally, it was supposed to be angst with a happy ending, but somehow, it turned into this. 
> 
> Well, thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
